


Blushing Bride

by Camy



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nanami surrounded by flowers at her wedding to Jiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to labyrinthofleah for giving me this prompt to give me a fantastic excuse to write Jiro/Nanami fluff ;;

 

It was just like that time, with the petals falling around her from the tall sakura tree.  

Nanami reached up and gathered some in the palm of her hands with a smile before throwing them up into the air.  

The wind blew some of the petals onto her hair and white kimono gently.  Mamoru reached out to bat at one playfully on her shoulder.

"It's so pretty...," Nanami muttered while she smiled up at the tree.

She soon heard someone  behind her and looked over her shoulder.

There he was, his large black wings contrasting against the backdrop of the surrounding sakura trees.  Now she understood why he had fallen for her.  It was like a scene from a movie, watching him walking towards her with a soft expression while the petals fell around him.

When he got closer, Nanami felt very nervous.  "Y-You know, you're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony.  It's considered bad luck."

"Hmph.  Women were banned from the mountain and that was not bad luck when I saw you."

Wha?!  Nanami blushed and looked at the sakura trees again to hide it.  Mamoru hopped off of her shoulder after receiving a pleading look from Jiro to talk in private.

"Look at me."  It was such a demanding order, but his tone was gentle.  Almost pleading...

Nanami shook her head while trying to cool down her cheeks with her hands but it was no use.  What he had said earlier...telling her that it wasn't bad luck...   Are all tengus this smooth?

"Hey."

Nanami knew he would try to make her look at him so she went behind the trunk of the tree just in time to be out of his reach.  

Jiro blinked, taking in what she had just done.  "What's wrong?  Are you not feeling well?"

"I-I'm fine."  I'm so embarrassed!

"Then what's wrong?  Why are you hiding?"

"W-What you said...with...not being...bad luck."

"..."

"..."

"Nanami."

On reflex, she peeked from behind the trunk to look at him, but when she realized what she had done, her blush went all the way to her ears.  "Ahh!  You tricked me!"

Jiro joined her behind the trunk and pulled her against him in a hug.

"J-Jiro..."

He kissed the side of her head while his wings lowered themselves around the both of them.  Some of the feathers tickled Nanami and she couldn't hold back a giggle before petting his plumage.

Jiro clenched his teeth while closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation.  Her touch always was soothing both on his wings and mind.

"They're so soft..."  Nanami felt his long fingers go through her hair as if he was comparing them.

"Your hair is softer."

Nanami reached up to touch his hair and noticed how his eyes widened.  "Oh, sorry..."

"No...  It felt...good."

"O-Oh..."  She continued brushing his hair with her petite fingers, this time with a bright smile.

"You're really beautiful..."

Nanami's face became a deep red.  "W-Why must you say something like that...!"  Her face felt so hot, she thought she would burn up.

Jiro gently moved his hands from her hair to her cheek.  "Because you are beautiful.  Nanami, look at me."

"N-No way..."  She moved away and hid on the other side of the tree quickly, and ended up running into his wings.  Oh no!  "I'm so sorry!"  Nanami brushed them back neatly, having no idea the effect it would do to Jiro before it was too late.

"Do you do this on purpose?"

Nanami let out a small squeal as Jiro pulled her against him with his arm around her waist.  "I don't!  I-It really was an accident, I swear!"  He's too close!   

"Sorry, I can't wait until the ceremony."

"Mmnn!"  Nanami closed her eyes with her face flushed as her lips were claimed impatiently by Jiro.  "Jiro..."  She tried to push him away but it was no use.  He was too strong, thanks to his years of training.  "Stop...please...just wait until the ceremony."  Or at least when I'm ready!

He finally pulled away, breaking the kiss, but he didn't stop holding her waist.  "I'm not letting you go again..."

"I'm not going to go anywhere, I promise."  Nanami smiled at him, causing him to blush and avert his gaze.  With a giggle, she smiled even wider as the sakura petals fluttered over them creating a serene picture.

Taking his hand, and seeing his blush darken, Nanami walked with him back into the temple to finally become husband and wife.

When the ceremony was over, Jiro was too excited and anxious that he had no idea where to start when they went to their room.  Nanami was too and the atmosphere was completely awkward.

"U-Um..."

"Can we...sleep together?" asked Jiro.

"Sl-Sleep?  Togeth-Together?!"  Nanami realized she had shrieked a little and calmed down.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud..."

"..."

"But uh, um, by sleeping...together...you mean..."

"I would...I would like to be near you when we sleep.  Holding you, if that's fine?"

Oh!  Nanami played with her hands.  "S-Sure...we can do that..."  She went over to the futons and froze when she saw that they were already together.  Now how am I going to distract myself to calm down?!

Gentle, burly arms wrapped around her to hold her in a warm embrace.  Black feathers tickled her legs as Jiro's wings moved forward as if wanting to embrace her as well.  "Relax, I promise I will only hold you tonight while we sleep."

"Okay..."  He let her go to allow her to lay down first before putting out the large candle in the room.  Nanami tensed up for a few seconds, not expecting for him to do that, but realized he had done it so that she wouldn't get more embarrassed.  She sensed him near and then felt the futons move from his weight as he lay down next to her.

She felt his hand touch her hip before moving downward to wrap his arm around her waist.  He pulled her off the futon and she freaked out a little quietly in her head before he put halfway on him and his left wing.  "Won't I hurt your wing?"

"No, you're light."

"Light as a feather?"  Nanami giggled at her own joke, but Jiro kept silent though she could feel his shoulders shake.  She smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and rested her head on his chest.  Nanami could feel his heart thump strongly, noticing how nervous he was even though he wanted to hold her.  It seemed to pick up too, as if he noticed she could feel it.  

Jiro let out a sigh before moving her head underneath his chin.  It was as if he felt vulnerable and she had to keep in a giggle.  

"Good night, Jiro."

"...Sleep well, Nanami."

Nanami closed her eyes, hearing and feeling him breathe.  It soothed her, making her relax even further.

"I love you," he whispered right before Nanami fell to sleep.  He smiled slowly as he pet Nanami's hair until he too finally went to sleep.


End file.
